The New Guardian of the Dragon's Flame
by lupsss
Summary: Summary: Sam has always loved the fairies…but what would happens when she discovers that she's one of them? But what would happen when her first transformation is infront of them and what with her pixie "Thorn"?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Sam has always loved the fairies…but what would happens when she discovers that she's one of them? But what would happen when her first transformation is infront of them and with her pixie "Thorn"? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, or the pixie of Sam, or even the images on what I based this story…or even the powers that she has…I mean the pixie's powers…and Sam's, I don't know…maybe I can make her the fairy of the darkness…or maybe the …hey! I'm giving you the powers! Ok my mouth now is closed until you read the story! Also Sam is 16 now!**

**Now please read and review…Sam maybe can be a little OCC, but that will make her fit on the character more.**

Sam was on her bed sleeping dreaming about how amazing it could be if she could have powers like some fairies…not like Tinkerbell…like Bloom, Stella or something like that.

She had fallen asleep with her favorite book about fairies on her stomach and was breathing heavily because she was having a very strange dream…

_IN SAM'S DREAM_

"_Sam…Sammy…Samantha" her mother's voice was calling her and it sounded worried._

_Sam was floating in darkness and suddenly the light started appearing._

_Sam had to close her eyes and cover them because the light was too bright. When it ended she looked at the persons that where infront of her…_

"_Mom, dad? Is that really you?" Sam asked_

_Her parents were wearing some fancy clothes, but mot like their normal clothes, no…they were wearing clothes like those king and queens from the Middle ages, but more actual…a mix between the past and the present._

"_Samantha Adelaide Ferrishyn Dara Manson" she heard her parents' speak "you're now a very young, strong, smart and beautiful woman…and we're sorry for not telling you this before…"_

_Sam was now confused _

"_You're a fairy…but not a single fairy…you're the princess of our real on Magix, and you have power of the Dragon's Flame, which is an ancient source of long-lost power. You are from the planet Domino and you already have learned how to use some basics from the magic without your knowledge…but you still have to learn more"_

_Sam was very confused at this point._

"_also you're the one who can change the destiny of the earth from a terrible menace…it seems that a very ancient power has been awaken…Darkness, or that's how he calls himself. If he changes you into his side the earth will be __doomed to a tragic and horrible fate and only the one your heart truly love will be able to reverse the process before it has passed 12 hours, if not…no one will be able to reverse the horrible destiny of the earth and the other dimensions"_

_Sam was starting to comprehend this, but she was very nervous…_

"_You'll be a great successor one day Samikings and you already are a great daughter…we love you"_

_Sam was in awe…her parents told her that they love her how she really was a very happy day for her…but, her parents disappeared and the darkness started growing._

_Sam shouts as she felt someone shaking her by her shoulders and she now was seeing a purplish light…_

_END OF THE DREAM_

"Sam! Time for school!" a familiar male voice said.

Sam was now awake and yawned.

"I'm up! I'm up!" she said "what's the matter Danny?"

Danny was there in ghost mode with a worried expression in his face.

"Sam, it's almost 8 in the morning!"

Sam stood and rushed up to her restroom and in less than five seconds with her make-up and a new outfit.

She was wearing some black jeans a lilac skirt that showed her stomach and her usual combat boots…but the most important thing is that she leaved her hair down without ponytail and it was up to her shoulder or her back.

When Danny saw her his jaw was practically touching the ground.

"Sam…y-you l-l-look b-b-beau-u-utifu-l-l" Danny manage to say

Sam blushed and decided to go with Danny Flying.

When they landed on school Danny changed himself into Danny Fenton.

Suddenly Jazz approached to her.

"Sam someone named Faragonda wants to talk to you" Jazz said

Sam nodded and walked up to the direction of the school…

"Sam" Mrs. Ishama said "please take seat"

Sam sit on a chair and then waited until a woman with white hair, purple dress and some little glasses appeared.

"Hello Sam, I'm Faragonda" the woman said "now I have to speak to you alone"

Mrs. Ishama nodded and leaved.

"Now Sam…it seems that you're the one who was chosen to charge with the power of the Dragon's Flame" Faragonda said "Please, you need to come this summer vacations to Alfea in the magic dimension of Magix"

Sam nodded, but then asked.

"Miss Faragonda, can I tell Danny about my powers?"

Faragonda shook her head.

"You can't" she explained "people in earth still not believe in magic, so they would think that you're a lunatic person"

Sam nodded and sighed very sad.

"But…" Faragonda said "if you are in a situation between death and life I guess you can use your powers infront of them"

Sam nodded her head and hugged Faragonda.

"Thanks"

Sam leaved the direction, but she heard Faragonda told her something.

"Be careful Sam an evil power is rising…and it's very strong"

Sam nodded again and smiled at Faragonda as she leaved the school.

Sam walked up to her classroom and took seat before Mr. Lancer came in.

"Now class we will…" Mr. Lancer started the class.

It passed the first three periods when Paulina **(A.K.A: baka, aho, dobe, aju girl in the whole world!) **appeared.

"Get out of my way loser! You're ruining my manicure!" Paulina said

Sam started to notice how her anger increased and before she notice there was a fire aura surrounding her body and made the fire protection system turn on and spray water to the whole school.

Everyone leaved the school shouting and running or, like Sam, walking…

**New story and working on the others! Also in the challenge of making the movie of "reality trip" from Maddie's POV! I need time guys! I'm on my final tests so I think that I won't update for a long time…SORRY!**


	2. petition

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Evil Long Penname Having Individual End

Biisaiyowaq

Danny Phantom Phanatic

Sin-NaMe

Lupsss


	3. an ogre, a guy and jealousy

Sam leaved the school walking, but the strange thing was that she wasn't wet.

The teens went to their houses. Sam, Danny and Tucker went to the park.

"Man that was so strange" Tucker said

"Yeah I know" Danny said "don't you think so Sam?"

They turned to see Sam sleeping under a tree peacefully.

"Aww… look how peaceful and adorable she looks" Tucker said

Danny nodded but then something caught his ear. Something was approaching to them…

"Give me the Dragon's flame and you won't be harmed" an ogre said coming from the shadows.

Without losing time Danny turned himself into Danny Phantom, half ghost hero of Amity Park and attacked the ogre.

"I don't have to give you anything!" he shouted as he shoot his ecto-rays at him. The ogre called some creatures but kept fighting with Danny.

Meanwhile the two of them fight Tucker tried to awake Sam…even knowing that she could be very furious after that…

"Sam! Sam! Sam! WAKE UP SAM!" he shouted as loud as he could succeeding in what he expected

Sam woke up very mad, but at least she didn't kill Tucker.

"What is it Tucker?" she said before yawning.

Tucker was about to explain but was interrupted and Sam was awoken by Danny that crashed with her and landed in top of her and both blushed red.

Danny stood up and helped Sam too.

The ogre appeared infront of them and looked furiously at Danny, Sam and Tucker.

"Fine…" he said very tired "If you want to with them; then we shall go"

The ogre clapped his hands and teleport them somewhere that was dark, lonely and very scary…soon a voice was heard making their hearts bump faster than normal and scared; a pair of yellowish eyes appeared in the nothing of that room making them jump and get closer to the others.

"Well, well, well…but if it is my new guests and the Dragon's flame right infront of me" the voice said "hmm…the girl seems to be a brave warrior, the black boy seems to be an intellectual student…and the other one…hmm…he is a hero, but who of these three teens is the Dragon's flame?"

Danny looked at his surrenders…there was nothing but darkness and cold.

"Elmer!" the voice shouted and the ogre appeared infront of them.

"Yes master" the ogre answered leaning and waiting for his orders

"Take the two men to a room ... and take the little miss here to the special room, after all I do not always have the pleasure of having as a guest a so beautiful girl as you my lady" with that a cloud of smoke appeared infront of Sam and revealed a guy with no more than 16 years infront of her.

The guy was dressed like a prince and had yellow eyes, brownish hair and white skin.

The guy took Sam's hand and kissed it. Sam blushed and looked at him affectionately.

"Be comfortable my lady and please whatever you need or whatever you would like to have it's my request and I hope you will have a pleasant stay in the castle " with that he leaved with a bow and let them alone with Elmer.

Elmer looked at them and then guide them to their rooms

Danny's blood was boiling into his veins because of the actions of the guy and Sam's dreamy face.

They were separated and then leaved everyone in their respective rooms.

After some time they called the boys for dinner, but when they arrive they saw Sam by the guy's side drinking some wine and Sam was laughing and well was stunning…

She was wearing a black and blue dress…that (in Danny's opinion) made her look beautiful **(Check this **** www .mlo. ** )

**Please tell me what how it was and if you liked the dress!**

**OK…REVIEW PEOPLE! I WANT REVIEWS!PLEASE!**


	4. Sam what are you?

**Now since I have been very busy I'm going to say something very important…**

**I'M SORRY!**

**I will post as fast as I can the next chapter of all of this stories that you like my dear readers and friends!**

**Now…since all of you know that I do not own Danny Phantom or Winx club I can start my story!**

Danny and Tucker got a seat and Danny was near Sam.

"Well now that we all are here" the boy said "I can present myself to you. I am John"

Sam smiled and got up…

"Well thank you of having us as quests John" Sam said "but we should go to our homes, our parents maybe are worried about us"

John smiled and then looked at her.

"I am afraid that that's something I can't do my beautiful lady" John said "one of you seems to have a powerful power that I want…and since I doubt that you, my little young lady , have the power I will have to make some test on the two gentleman"

With that John shoot some kind of magic at them.

Danny tried to broke free, but he couldn't as same as Tucker.

"Now" John said "I will take you to my lab to start making horrible and painful tests on you two"

Danny and Tucker looked at each other in fear and then Sam got up.

"You won't harm Tucker or Danny!" she shouted

John then turned to her. Sam was really angry and he didn't like that…

"Fine my lady" John said "Have it your way"

With a malevolent grin John turned to face Sam and then he sent a power to the ground making it shake. In the ground a fissure started and grew bigger as the same time it traveled to where Sam was standing.

Sam who tried to avoid it failed and she fell to the dark and big abysm that was on her feet.

"SAM!" both guys shouted

Danny glared at John and then he looked at the fissure where Sam was standing a few moments ago.

"It's late" John said "nobody can save her now and no one can save you two"

Suddenly a big and bright light appeared from the fissure and it floated up.

John and the ogre tried to block some of the light that appeared with their hands.

When the light faded a little, they all blinked and then looked at what was floating infront of them…

Danny and Tucker couldn't believe their eyes…Sam was floating infront of them with a totally new style of clothes.

Sam was wearing a black dress with sparkles. In her left arm a long glove and in her right arm a short glove and both were grey. She was wearing some high heeled black boot and grey stockings.

Her hair was a little messed up but she was wearing her usual ponytail and now in her back she had two greenish wings, two in each side…**(A/N: check this site: jackanddannysgirl . deviantart gallery / 838679# / d2wydf0 without the spaces of course)**

"No one messes with my friends!" Sam shouts and then hits John with some fire balls that formed on her hands.

John dodge the first one, but the second one hit him right on the chest sending him up to the wall.

"I see that I underestimated you" John said "but I won't make that mistake again"

John tried to hit Sam, but she dodged everything he shot to her.

"Fine…" John said "if you don't want to give me your powers…I'll have to destroy your friends"

Sam then flew infront of them, free them and grabbed them.

"I don't think so" John said

The ogre attacked Sam and she almost let them fall when Danny turned into Danny Phantom and took Tucker.

Sam then flew a little more high and then hit the ogre with a giant ball of fire and knocked him out.

Danny grabbed Sam's had and he turned intangible and passed through the ceiling with his friends.

When they were far enough from the house of the evil wizard or magician…Danny looked at Sam and then asked…

"What are you Sam?"

Sam sighed and then looked at both of them.

"Guys…I'm a fairy…"

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN!**

**Please tell me if you liked the story!**

**And you see the little box for reviews down here? Great! Give me one review! Plase!**

**Love ya, Lupsss!**


End file.
